Hot and Bothered
by LostXandXLonely
Summary: After a failed mission, Artemis storms off to her room... What happens when our favorite speedster decides to blame her for the screw up? WallyxArtemis One Shot


Wow, it's been forever since I've done anything related to fanfiction... This is kinda embarrassing. Anyways, I'm in love with Young Justice specifically WallyxAretmis (By the way, is there a name for this pairing yet?). I think they might be my OTP, but we shall see how their cannon relationship progresses.

Keep in mind that I'm a tiny bit rusty writing wise. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, freaking damn it…" Artemis repeated to herself as she stormed off to her room after returning from the team's latest mission. To say she was pissed was an understatement. When the door wouldn't open fast enough, she slammed her fist into the rocky wall.

All she wanted to do was beat something up; messing up this badly was foreign to her. The frustration should have dissipated by now, but the team's failure wasn't really her fault even if the blame fell on her shoulders. If only the idiot had stayed where he was supposed to, her shot would have hit the target cleanly. Instead, they had a netted, passed out speedster that hated her guts. She flopped onto her bed to analyze the situation a thousand more times to see what she could have done differently.

Stupid Wally…

She let out a humorless chuckle. Now the rest of her teammates were bound to hate and/or blame her for filling the so-called archer quota. As the idiot had put it so exceptionally, Speedy er… Red Arrow wouldn't have screwed this up. It was times like these where she almost believed him.

Ever since she had been a part of the team, he couldn't stay off her case about how she was messing everything up. She could only guess as to why his opinion seems vastly more important than anyone else's, including her fake uncle's. It was probably something about him being her harshest critic. She couldn't help but shed an angry tear. Why couldn't he see that she was trying her best? She was only human after all.

She sighed and looked out her window. She despite all of the stress of her new living situation, she always took the time to enjoy the moonlight. After all, she was named after the Greek goddess of the satellite. There was something about it that always calmed her. Maybe it was the fact that it was one of the things that remained constant in her life. Despite all of the crazy places she had been, the rabbit was always there to remind her that she was capable and strong.

She was shot out of her reverie when the sound of someone banging on her door perforated her thoughts. She took her time answering it, first peeling off her mask and letting down her hair.

"What?" she hissed, coming face to fist with Kid Flash. That's when his rant of how much she sucked started. It took all of she self-restraint to not tackle the little prick right there and then. Instead of listening to his tirade, she slammed the door in his face, smashing his hand in the process.

The string of obscenities that followed actually made her smile.

'He got what he deserved…' she absentmindedly thought to herself as she continued to remove her mission clothes in order to shower. She closed the door to the bathroom, taking her pajamas with her. If the idiot decided to storm in here, she didn't want him to be a prev.

A few minutes later, with the majority of her stress followed her soap down the drain. Artemis emerged to find a similarly clothed Wally sitting on her bed. The hyperactive dumbass was twiddling his thumbs and shaking, but he stood up resuming his rant once he saw her.

Not about to listen to this, she backhanded him across his face. This stunned him a bit, giving her enough time to launch into her counter argument.

"You idiot. Shut up! I don't care if you think I took Red's place on this team. I don't care if you think this screw up is my fault. I really don't give a shit what you think at all. How do you think it feels to be bombarded by your ass every fucking second? It's like every time I turn around you're pissed at me. I don't see you going off on Megan every two seconds! What is it about me that pisses you off so much?"

She was seething by this point. When he didn't immediately answer, she grabbed his collar and pulled her right hand back, ready to punch him.

Lucky for Wally, Kaldur came running to see what the commotion was about.

"Artemis, let him go. This fight isn't necessary. Let's just cool down and talk about this in the morning," he said somewhat sleepily.

Artemis let go and crossed her arms. She was breathing heavily and glaring at him. Kaldur dragged Wally out of the room just before she slammed the door, leaving the archer to fume for the rest of the night. She had no idea what had caused he to scream at him like that; it wasn't like she hadn't heard it before. Stubbornness came at a price. Any amount of tranquility she might have felt was gone and sleep felt impossible.

Unable to drift into the peaceful oblivion, she laid awake for hours busy in thought. All of her reflections swirled around the speedster, unable to get his ginger face out of her mind. Finally at one in the morning, she decided to get up and get some water.

The cave still spooked her a bit at night, what with all of the shadows and unfamiliarity. It was hard for her to recognize that she was safe enough to drop her guard a bit. However, maybe being on edge was helpful when she stumbled upon Wally stuffing his face. She stood for a moment watching him, snickering. Once he did turn around, they stood staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"I'm not gonna pretend to be sorry for what I said earlier," he stated, his green eyes narrowing.

"Likewise. Still, I'm curious to see if you have an answer to my earlier question…"

"You're a bitch, Megan isn't. Simple enough?"

"Mature, like always. Why don't you tell me what you really think of me? It's not like I'm going to throw a tantrum," she spat, walking to close the distance between them.

Wally stood there for a moment, gathering his thoughts. It wasn't like he really formulated why he detested the archer so much. Maybe it was the fact that she always questioned what he thought or how she was just as stubborn as he was. He had the sneaking suspicion though it was something along the lines of how she wouldn't let him get away with his usual shtick. Well, that or the fact that she always looked hot when she was angry. Sometimes blondes just did it for him.

"You're just so… ugh! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

By this point, they were face to face. Wally being slightly taller looked down at her and for a moment, his gaze sort of accidentally latched somewhere near to her chest. It wasn't his fault that he was a red-blooded male, full of stupid non-differentiating hormones.

Still, with her eagle like vision, Artemis caught his momentary lapse. Her smirk grew and just to torture him, she crossed her arms under her chest in order to make her cleavage more pronounced. His eyes now lacked the earlier fire and stared without a second thought.

"If you just wanted to tell me that I look hot in a tank top, you could have said something."

That's when sense overrode his previous trance.

Immediately, he protested saying that she was totally off the mark and he wasn't interested in her in the slightest.

Before he could protest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed the front of her body to his. Her eyes bore into his, challenging him. Despite his Casanova attitude, he was like putty in her hands once she made a move.

"This doesn't mean anything," he gulped.

"Sure it doesn't," she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

It sounded beyond cliché in her mind, but the feeling of kissing the speedster could only be compared to electricity. He fought back, trying to gain the upper hand and she let him have it for a bit. She was still mesmerized by the fact that she could feel so good doing this. Before when Artemis kissed someone, it was out of necessity in order to forget the awful situation she was it. Hooking up was just a distraction, nothing more, nothing less.

But this was different. This shock was so alien, she couldn't wait to get more of it. Her thin fingers buried themselves in his red locks and pushed his face to her even more.

Wally found himself with even fewer coherent thoughts. As much as he hated to admit it, she seemed more experienced than he was, and now he struggled to come up with more ways to make her sigh and melt into him. The other thing that struck him was her unusual taste. Most girls seemed sweet, almost insubstantial. Artemis was so much more than that, definitely an exotic almost spicy flavor. Damn it, this must have been what the crazy Doctor was referring too when he said a firecracker.

Soon it wasn't enough, both of them wanted more. He lifted her and she locked her legs around his waist. He sprinted to her room, the closer of the two. She lay beneath him, wrapping her lithe legs around him. Damn it, he wanted so much more. Who knew the archer was so sexy when you looked past her stubborn bitchy exterior.

Her lips curved into a smile as they continued to make out. Suddenly, she pushed him off of her onto the floor. He fell with a thud and she snickered. Once he regained his composure and stood up, she was already wrapped up beneath he covers, turned away from him.

"What the hell was that for?" he said as loud as he dared. Sometimes it was inconvenient living with someone with super hearing.

"I'm tired. It's just so exhausting getting into arguments after long missions…" she sighed as innocently as possible.

He let out a frustrated noise, before grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Next time you want to say that Megan is better than me or insult me period, you should remember this moment where I leave you hot and bothered on my floor, begging for me to making you feel better than you even could alone."

His mouth hung open as he continued to be at a loss for words.

"Night Wally… and yes, if you want to take me to the movies sometime I'd like that."

He was right; she was bitch. And he couldn't have wanted her more.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I'm not sure if I'll be posting more for this pairing, probably is where I'm leaning though...

Let me know what you think!


End file.
